In Real Life
by cloudyjenn
Summary: When Sam discovers that his new colleague and his brother are corresponding over the internet, he takes it upon himself to make sure the two of them meet. Dean/Castiel, Sam/Sarah


A/N: This was written for the deancastiel AU/Fusion Challenge on Livejournal based on this prompt: _#66: High school teachers. Castiel is the English teacher at the school Sam teaches history at. Dean is a writer who has been sending his stories to an online friend (Castiel) for editing. Sam finds out and realizes that Dean and Castiel don't know each other in real life, but really should._

Enjoy!

* * *

The only thing that keeps Castiel going that day is the knowledge that he'll be talking to Dean that night.

He feels certain relying on an internet friendship to keep him from losing his mind is probably one of the danger signs of not having a life. But he's only been in Lawrence for two weeks. Even if he were the type of person to make friends easily, which he isn't, Castiel thinks maybe he can be forgiven for not knowing anyone that well after only two weeks. And it's not like he doesn't plan on trying. Just that it's been a very long and extremely trying work week. The thought of going to a bar or club to meet people is exhausting at the best of times. At this point, Castiel would rather stick hot pokers in his eyeballs than do it.

East Central High in Lawrence, Kansas is actually a great school. Big enough to offer a variety of students and activities, but not so enormous that Castiel is teaching more than twenty-five kids at a time. He'd always dreaded the idea of those zoo classes, packed full with upwards of forty students. Castiel has no problem commanding a classroom with his powerful voice and no-nonsense gaze. But it's hard enough giving proper attention to each one of twenty kids. He can't imagine doing it with double that number.

So yeah, it's a great school and exactly the type he'd been hoping to find when he finally decided to put some distance between himself and his family in Kansas City. He even thinks he won't miss the small parochial school where he used to teach as much as he feared. But picking up and moving your entire life is no small feat. At least not for Castiel. It's a relief to finally be free of his uncle's tyrannical influence, but for all their faults, his family is his family. He still loves them and being alone is difficult.

It'd be so much harder without Dean.

It's impossible to feel lame about looking forward to talking to an internet friend when it makes him feel less alone in a strange town.

So, even though it's been a pretty good day, it's a relief when the final bell rings at 3:30. Castiel nods and smiles at the mumbles of 'Later, Mr. Hart' and 'See ya Monday, Mr. Hart'. A few of the female students smile shyly at him from under long black lashes. This is something that always happens to him and which he's never understood. He's aware enough of the world to realize that he isn't unattractive, but his students are so much younger than him. He doesn't get the whole 'hot for teacher' thing. Castiel thinks his female students would be much better off turning their attention to the eager young men around them, some of whom shoot him dirty looks on their way out as they notice the girls they like watching Castiel.

Teenagers are a strange breed.

Castiel is straightening the desks in his classroom when Sam Winchester knocks on his open door and gives him a big grin.

Sam Winchester makes Castiel very nervous. For several reasons. The enthusiastic young history teacher is clearly the most popular teacher in their school, among both the students and the staff. He is also extremely tall and athletic looking. Castiel feels certain Sam could kill him and hide the body without attracting very much attention.

He is also the best looking person Castiel has ever seen in real life.

This is not to say that Castiel is attracted to him. In fact, there is something about Sam's age and lively passion for teaching that remind Castiel of a large friendly dog or something equally precious and non-sexual. And of course, it wouldn't matter if Castiel were interested since Sam is surreptitiously dating the art teacher, Sarah Blake. Still, Castiel can't help, but feel clumsy and awkward compared to Sam's physical grace and good looks. He must have a great deal of young students making eyes at him.

"Hey, Castiel," Sam says cheerfully. For reasons unknown to Castiel, Sam has assigned himself as Castiel's personal welcoming wagon. He doesn't know if Sam does it for all the new staff or just the quiet ones, but he's stopped by Castiel's classroom nearly every day to chat with him.

"Hello, Sam," Castiel answers with a smile of his own. Despite being nervous around him, Castiel does like Sam. He's a really nice kid.

"How was your day?" When Castiel nods at the chair beside his desk, Sam flops into it and heaves a giant sigh. "Did it feel never-ending to you?"

Castiel lifts his eyebrows in slight surprise and leans back against the wall.

"I didn't think you had those kinds of thoughts," Castiel says.

Sam snorts. "Are you kidding me? I love my job, but I'm not a saint. I'm definitely ready for the weekend. Speaking of which." He leans forward and pins Castiel with what Castiel assumes is his most winning smile. "What are you doing tonight?"

Castiel briefly panics. It seems that Sam intends to step up his welcoming schtick. But Castiel doesn't want to say he plans on spending the night talking to a man he's never properly met, but still managed to develop a crush on. So he settles for stalling.

"Why?"

"Well, I was thinking some of us teachers should go out to dinner tonight and then maybe watch the game at my house or something," Sam says and while his tone is casual, Castiel can easily read Sam's hope that Castiel will say yes. "I'm going to try and make my brother come too if I can tear him away from his computer for a night."

It isn't the first time Sam has mentioned his brother. They must be very close. Castiel feels a pang of envy, but he's used to ignoring the feeling.

"I think you'd like him," Sam continues. "He's always reading or writing something or other."

Castiel smiles. With all due respect to Sam's brother, who if he's anything like Sam is probably very cute and fun, Castiel has a promise to keep to Dean. He tells himself that the next time he will keep his Friday night open and go out with real people.

"That sounds fun, but unfortunately, I already have plans," Castiel says, careful to keep his tone neutral. Unfortunately, it doesn't work. A slow smile spreads across Sam's face, a knowing grin that makes Castiel's cheeks flush. Of course Sam would want to know who Castiel could have plans with after only being in town for two weeks.

"Is it a hot date?"

Castiel can feel his face burning and curses his stupid fair skin. It's not a date, no matter what feelings Castiel might have for Dean.

"No," Castiel says and tries not to look away from Sam's face, despite the great desire to avoid his smirk. "It's a...it's just an appointment."

"Sounds really romantic," Sam teases, but his tone is kind.

"It's not like that," Castiel protests, even though it's very much like that. At least in his head. And for some reason, he finds himself volunteering more information than he should. Probably because Castiel's been talking with Dean nearly every night for the past six months and he's had no one to tell.

"I just promised my friend Dean that I would talk with him tonight."

Sam head cocks to the side. "Did you say Dean?"

His question throws Castiel off-guard. He pauses, confused, then nods.

"Yes, why?"

"I just..." Sam shakes his head as if to clear it, but his eyes remain thoughtful and distracted. "No reason. Well, hey, rain check then, ok?"

"Sure, yes. Of course." Castiel doesn't trust the strange expression on Sam's face. He's been a teacher for almost thirteen years. He can recognize the look of someone plotting when he sees it. But the mystery will have to remain unsolved for now because Sam leaps up from his chair suddenly and when he grins at Castiel, it's easy and genuine.

"Have fun with Dean," he says and then he's gone.

Castiel stares at the door, perplexed and feeling like he missed something important.

It doesn't take him very long to decide he should quit worrying and take Sam's advice. He finishes putting his classroom back together and locks up on his way out. There's just enough time to do a little grocery shopping and have dinner before it's time to meet Dean. The thought keeps a smile on Castiel's face for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

"And then after, I thought we could head over to my place to catch the game."

Dean's eyes flick over the page in his hand again, checking for typos one last time. It takes him a few moments to realize that Sam has lapsed into an annoyed silence. Dean can't explain how he knows that Sam is annoyed when he's not even looking at the kid, but he knows.

"Sorry?"

Sam sighs. "I'm inviting you out tonight, Dean," he says, exasperated. "I realize you only get to write after work, but you've been doing nothing except sit on the computer every night for weeks. You need to spend time with real people. You know, as in people you didn't invent for your book?"

"Yeah, thanks, I'm familiar with the concept," Dean snaps. He hates it when Sam gets after him about his personal life. Just because Dean isn't dating the girl next door and happens to live alone and is pathetically in love with the guy who edits his stories on the internet...okay, so maybe Sam has a point, but if he thinks Dean's going to miss talking to Cas tonight to hang out with his stuffy teacher friends, he's lost his damned mind.

"I can't tonight," Dean says mulishly and turns back to his paper. The latest chapter is almost ready to send to Cas. He wants to have it done before they meet up on chat tonight.

"Why not?" Sam's tone is less annoyed now and more suspicious. Almost accusatory. Dean hates that tone. Sam's been sticking his nose into his business since Dean was four frigging years old. But this isn't like Dean's got a bunch of candy he's not sharing with Sam. It's personal. Cas isn't up for show and tell. Not yet anyway.

"I gotta turkey in the dryer," Dean says in his best snarky tone, the one that drives Sam up the wall.

"You do realize you reference having turkey in a dryer most often when you're dating someone and don't want me to know about it, right?" Sam says with such smug superiority that Dean seriously considers stabbing him in the face with his red pen. It's not his fault that Sam bugs him so often he falls back on the same stupid answers to make him shut up.

"This isn't the same turkey," Dean denies. "This is the 'I have to write when the mood strikes and I don't want to hang out with your boring friends' turkey," Dean explains even though he doesn't think all of Sam's friends are boring. Stuffy sure, but mostly good people. And Sam's girlfriend, Sarah, is pretty awesome. Just not as awesome as Cas.

"My friends aren't boring," Sam protests. "As matter of fact, I have a new friend that I think you'll like a lot."

"Right because you've done so well in the past of setting me up with all your dorky acquaintances," Dean says as he crosses out another mix-up of 'their, they're and there.' Stupid English.

"Hey, I know you liked Victor," Sam says, referring to the last guy he'd found for Dean.

"Well, I did like to fight with Victor," Dean says with a grin. Explosive flings are one of Dean's specialties, in fact. The whole long-lasting 'caring and sharing' mess, not so much. For some reason, all the guys Sam finds for him are pretty much only good for the first thing. Or maybe it's Dean that's only good for it. The thought is a little depressing. Dean sighs and turns back to his paper.

"It doesn't matter. This guy is different. Trust me," Sam says earnestly. The top of Dean's head tingles in that special way that tells him Sam is shooting the high intensity puppy-dog look straight at it. The very sad thing about Dean's life is that he's unable to resist that look, even when he can't see it. He sighs.

"Ok, what's he like?"

It doesn't feel like cheating. It absolutely doesn't.

"You remember how I said we had got a new English teacher?" At Dean's nod, Sam continues, leaning forward like an old washer woman gossiping with her neighbor. "Well, this is him. His name is...Jimmy and he's really nice. Kinda quiet and serious, but in an endearing way, you know?"

Dean nods again. Actually, he does know. It's true that he likes the whole fighting thing, but that's just for fun. When Dean's in charge of picking out a guy, he's far more likely to bring home the intense reserved type. He has no idea why. Probably because Dean's loud enough for two people. It never really works with them either though, despite his fondness for them. What he really needs is a reserved guy he can fight with. He's just not sure they exist.

At any rate, Sam understands about Dean's types, all of them, so Dean already knows what he means.

"What's he look like?"

"Um, well, he's about your height, I guess. Dark hair, blue eyes. He's got that rumpled 'I just fell outta bed' thing going on. Always looks like he could use a shave. He wears a trench coat a lot for some reason," Sam says with enthusiasm as if he is describing an underwear model and not what sounds like a homeless person. Dean raises an eyebrow at him.

"Is he a part-time hobo? Or possibly one of those sad clowns?"

"Don't even joke about that," Sam says with a shudder. Then he blows out a put-upon sigh. "I'm not doing him justice."

"Clearly," Dean says, although he has to admit he's always been a fan of blue eyes.

"Wait a second, I think I have a picture of him," Sam says excitedly, hopping up from his chair.

"Well, that's certainly creepy, Sam," Dean says absently as he marks through an entire sentence he suddenly hates in his story. Someday, he'll find a way to stop using two sentences to say something he could say in one.

"No, it's not like that," Sam says. He grabs his man-purse, or murse as Dean is fond of calling it, and returns to the table. A moment of digging around inside and Sam is pulling out a digital camera. "I took a bunch of pictures at the start of school pep rally thing."

"The start of school is no reason to party," Dean says as he watches Sam scroll through the pictures on his camera.

"Aha!" Sam exclaims, ignoring Dean's comment. "Here he is."

Sam hands him the camera and though Dean is starting to regret allowing Sam into his house, he takes it and looks at the screen.

It's probably a good thing Dean is already sitting down. Sam was right about not doing this guy justice, but Dean's not sure anyone could. The man staring out of the picture with captivating blue eyes is easily the hottest guy Dean's ever seen in his life. It's hard to look past anything except those eyes, but once he manages it, Dean sees thick black hair, an aggressively pointed nose and a full mouth. The picture is only from the waist up, but Dean can tell Jimmy's body is the kind he likes the most. Slender, but solid. Perfectly suited to gathering up against Dean's bulkier frame or tucking against his side in bed.

But it's more than physical attraction. There is something about the tilt of the guy's head, the slight not-quite smile on his lips that makes Dean feel he'd do just about anything to know what the man is thinking.

And that's just from a lousy photo. Dean can't imagine being confronted by the real life 3-D version. He'd probably lose control of his admittedly weak mental filter and turn into a complete jackass like he always does when he gets around gorgeous men.

"Um," he says and then winces. God, he's already stupid and _it's just a picture_.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Sam says smugly and he snatches the camera away. Dean tries not to whimper at its loss. "Much better than an internet boyfriend."

Dean's eyes snap from up where they'd been staring at the camera in Sam's hand.

"Excuse me?" Embarrassment burns a hot streak through his body and even though Dean's not given to blushing, he thinks this moment is probably an exception. "What are you talking about?" he demands, his voice the low rumble it becomes when he's seriously upset.

"Don't even try it, Dean," Sam says and he tucks the camera back into his murse. "You _always_ agree to come out with me. The only thing you'd ever choose over me is sex." His gleeful expression abruptly changes to one of disgust. "Oh, don't tell me you're having weird cyber sex with this guy."

"No!" Dean doesn't even care if he's giving himself away. It's too late to lie to him anyway and Dean doesn't like Sam talking about Cas like that. Cas is so much better than cheap internet masturbation fuel.

"So I was right then," Sam says, his glee returning full-force.

"Yeah, ok, you caught me, alright? Except it's not...I'm not dating this guy, ok? I met him on a writing website thing. He's been editing my book," Dean says, defensive.

It's all perfectly innocent. In fact, they don't really talk about their real lives that much. Dean knows Cas grew up in Kansas and recently moved to Lawrence for work. He knows Cas comes from a big family and that he has a strong faith in God. But those details aren't why Dean feels so attached to Castiel. Dean can't help feeling that no one's ever really gotten him the way Cas does. He's never been all that comfortable showing his work to other people, but with Cas, it's so easy and natural. Cas always understands what Dean's trying to say and what's more, he always knows exactly how to help Dean say it.

And when Cas shows Dean his work in return, Dean doesn't have to pretend to be amazed. Cas is genuinely one of the most talented writers Dean's ever known.

"Does he tell you that Kurt should fall in love with Louis?" Sam asks, eyes gleaming with good humor. Dean glares at him. This is an old argument between them. Sam's convinced the main character of Dean's book, a gunslinger named Kurt, is in love with the preacher character, Louis. But Dean disagrees. Kurt is a loner. Sure, he relies on the preacher to help him catch bad guys, but he doesn't really _like_ Louis. Certainly not like that.

"Shut your face," Dean grumbles.

"Well, at any rate," Sam says, ignoring Dean once more. "If you're not dating him, you won't mind if I set you up with Jimmy," Sam says.

Dean shifts uncomfortably. Now that they're actually talking about it, Dean realizes he's been assuming he'd actually meet Cas sometime. Especially since Cas moved to town.

But Sam does have a point. They aren't really dating and he can't get Jimmy's face out of his mind. It wouldn't really be that big a deal just to meet the guy. For all he knows, Cas goes out on dates all the time. Dates with women even.

"I guess not," he says, trying desperately to quash the stupidly strong surge of jealousy he feels at thinking about Cas with other people. "Are you sure he's gay?"

"Uh...yeah," Sam says, but his hesitation catches Dean's ears.

"No, no, Sammy. You gotta be certain," Dean commands. He refuses to be lured in by another bi-curious idiot. Dean's all for bisexuality for some, but only if the guy is absolutely certain he likes guys as well as girls. He's sick of falling for straight guys. "I want it in writing. Possibly in blood."

"I'll get right on that," Sam says, wrinkling his nose. "But if I get verification, you'll go out with him?"

Their eyes meet for a long moment and Dean curses once again his total inability to say no to Sam.

"Fine. Whatever. Go away now."

Sam stands up, grinning ear to ear.

"I'll just leave you with your turkey." He picks up his bag and starts to walk towards the front door, but stops just before he gets there and turns back to Dean. "Oh yeah, by the way, this turkey got a name?"

Dean frowns. "You mean the guy? Yeah, it's Cas. Well, Castiel is his full name. Apparently, his parents named all their kids after angels and ran out of the normal ones by the time they got to him," Dean says, his frown melting into a fond smile.

"Interesting," Sam says and he's smiling still too, but there's way too much going on behind his eyes.

"What? What's interesting?" Dean asks, suspicious.

"Nothing. I'll talk to you later. Have fun with Cas!"

Dean absolutely doesn't trust that kid.

* * *

Castiel is writing the next section of his novel when Sam bursts into his classroom Monday morning. They have the same planning period and even though Castiel has been looking forward to playing around his writing, he's not annoyed by the interruption. His weekend was far too satisfying for Castiel to be anything, but in a great mood.

"Hello, Sam," he says with a smile.

"Hey," Sam says with an answering grin. He takes his usual place in the chair next to Castiel's desk. "Didja have fun with Dean?"

Castiel can already tell it was a mistake to tell Sam about Dean. He'll never hear the end of it. Although, it's kind of nice to have a friend outside his family. He can't really remember the last time that happened. Well, except for Dean, of course.

"I did, yes," Castiel says simply. When he offers no further elaboration, Sam chuckles and leans back in his chair, folding his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, okay, that's fair," he says. An oddly comfortable silence falls over them and it lasts long enough that Castiel turns back to his laptop. He's got a lot of editing to do. Dean made several extremely valid points about his last chapter. The chief amongst them being that his protagonist got his ass kicked far too often. It seemed to make sense at the time, but now that Dean has pointed it out, Castiel agrees he can't have his hero strong in one section of the book and conveniently weak in another. Castiel hates plot inconsistencies, so he's determined to find a way to make the hero's sister look strong without doing it by weakening the hero himself. As Dean said, 'chicks don't like it when you make girl characters awesome by having them kick a guy's ass.'

Sam breaks the silence in a startling manner a few moments later.

"Castiel, I'd like to ask you a personal question, but I don't want to make you uncomfortable, so feel free to tell me to stuff it if I do," he says on one long breath, as if he's afraid Castiel will interrupt him.

"Alright," Castiel agrees because he may be somewhat quiet, but he's never had a problem with telling people what they want to know. If fact, if nothing else, he's been accused of having no personal boundaries.

"Are you seeing anyone?" Sam blurts, but before Castiel can even form thoughts about the question, Sam lets out a huffing noise and shakes his head. "No, that's not exactly what I meant. I mean, yeah, are you single, but more to the point, are you...do you date men or women?"

If Castiel wasn't one hundred percent certain Sam is dating Sarah Blake, he would have thought the man was trying to ask him out. Sam is blushing and twisting nervously at the hem of his checkered shirt. He sort of reminds Castiel of himself the few times he somehow found the bravery to ask a guy he liked for a date.

But since he is certain Sam is dating Sarah, he's at a loss.

"I'm gay," Castiel says slowly. "And single. But...why do you want to know?" he asks, careful to keep his tone merely curious so Sam understands Castiel is not offended by this line of questioning.

Sam's tense posture relaxes at Castiel's answer and he grins happily.

"Okay, this is sort of weird and I realize you might not be looking for anyone right now, but I think I know someone you might like," Sam gushes, once again speaking with very little oxygen replenishment.

"You want to set me up on a blind date," Castiel says in slight amazement. He had no idea Sam would take his welcoming duties this seriously.

"I know, like I said, it's a little weird, but I really think you'd like my brother," he starts.

"You're offering me your brother?" Castiel interrupts and he's a little uncomfortable with how high his voice goes.

"Yeah. There's no pressure," Sam says, turning one hand palm up. "If you don't like him, I won't hold it against you, I promise."

Castiel didn't even think of that. This is a very bad idea.

"I don't know, Sam," he says cautiously. He doesn't want to offend Sam, but this whole thing could so easily become a disaster. Castiel is single at thirty-five for a good reason, after all. Nearly every date he's ever had ended in disaster. He's far too blunt. Whenever Castiel likes someone, he doesn't see the point in holding back and he's not fond of one-night stands. The one successful relationship he had ended after two years because, as Patrick put it, Castiel is too devoted for his own good. What Patrick never understood is that Castiel doesn't require his partner to have the same level of devotion. But he supposes it's easier when both partners on the same page in that area.

"Just hear me out about him," Sam says. "And if you're not interested, I understand."

He sounds so genuinely sincere that Castiel finds himself relenting and he nods. The thought of Dean makes him feel guilty, but Castiel tells himself that he'll just let Sam speak. There's no harm in just listening.

"Alright then."

"Right. His name is Michael-"

"I have a brother named Michael as well," Castiel says and then feels bad for interrupting.

Sam falters briefly, but quickly recovers.

"Oh, well, of course...that makes sense," Sam says in a strange tone, as if he is making a connection or remembering something else.

"Does it?"

"Um, not really," Sam corrects himself, erasing the odd tone from his voice and leaving Castiel completely bemused. "Anyway, so Michael...my Michael that is. He's really smart. I mean, I wouldn't say he's the intellectual type or anything. He actually always hated school, come to think of it. But that's more because he's too obstinate to do what other people tell him to do," Sam says and there's so much obvious love in his eyes that Castiel thinks Sam doesn't realize how unpleasant he's making his brother sound.

"He sounds nice," Castiel says politely. Sam's face falls and he leans forward.

"I didn't mean to make it sound like that! He's just marches to his own drummer, you know? He's a good guy though, Castiel. He'd do anything for his friends and family. I mean, once you belong to him, there's nothing more important in his world," Sam says urgently.

Castiel thinks he understands better now. Instead of stubbornness for its own sake, Sam is saying that Michael is confident in his desires and extremely loyal. Both qualities that Castiel appreciates.

"I've already noticed that you seem very close to him," Castiel says in approval.

"Oh yeah, he's my best friend. I know we just met, but Castiel, I wouldn't set him up with just anyone. I really think you'd get along," Sam says. Castiel searches his face, but he sees nothing except absolute conviction. Castiel is very torn. On the one hand, he's honored by Sam's proposition and he will admit to be intrigued by Michael. But while he might not be dating Dean, Castiel knows he's emotionally invested in that relationship.

"Here, I have a picture too," Sam says. He reaches into the front pocket of his suit jacket and pulls out a photograph. "It's from this 4th of July picnic we had."

Castiel takes the photo from him and stares at it.

"This...this is your brother?" he says faintly a moment later.

Sam just laughs. "Yeah, that's pretty much what he was like when I showed him your picture."

"You had a picture of me? And this...this person..." Castiel holds up the picture towards Sam and points to Michael as if Sam might have forgotten that his own brother was beyond stunning. "_This person_ liked it?"

"He was speechless, Castiel," Sam says seriously.

This sort of thing does _not_ happen to Castiel. Sure, he's dated some attractive men in his past. Patrick was downright handsome. But Michael is...there's really no other word for it, Michael is beautiful. He's grinning at the camera and holding up a glass of beer as if to toast the picture taker. He's wearing a short sleeve green shirt that in no way obscures the fact that Michael is as athletic and broad-shouldered as his brother. Castiel can't pinpoint what he likes best. Michael's cheerful green eyes or the endearing spatter of freckles across pale clear skin or those full lips Castiel can already imagine pressing against his own...

"Castiel?"

He jumps in place and realizes with a flush of embarrassment that he'd been staring at the photo, lips slightly parted.

"Um," he says, which makes Sam laugh again.

"So are you interested?"

Castiel thinks for a moment. Judging by the pleading expression on Sam's face, it's obviously important to him that Castiel agree. And while he does have feelings for Dean, Castiel did promise himself that he would try to meet real people too. Plus, it might be shallow, but one more glance at the picture steals Castiel's imagination again and he begins wondering how it would feel to be pulled into those arms and held close against that muscular frame. And it's not just sexual; the thought makes Castiel feel safe and warm and the real thing might actually make his brain melt in his skull.

"Um…I…I appear to be," Castiel stutters quietly, eyes glued to the photo.

"Excellent! I'll set it up then. Here." Sam whips out a pen and jots something down on one of Castiel's Post-It notes. "This is Michael's address. Be there this Friday at 7, ok?"

"Alright," Castiel agrees and he watches Sam bound out the door, wondering what he got himself into. When he looks back at the address, he realizes that it's stuck to the picture of Michael. Castiel peels it off and looks at the picture again, feels something tighten in his chest.

He just wishes the picture were of Dean.

* * *

**67_impala:** hey cas

**Castiel:** Hello, Dean.

**67_impala: **i was hoping you'd get on here early...i have to go sooner htan normal tonight

**Castiel:** I have the same dilemma. That's why I'm early as well.

**67_impala:** oh well good. great minds...did you have time to read the thing i sent you?

**Castiel: **Yes. It was excellent as usual, of course.

**67_impala:** yah yah, but ther e was something wrong though right?

**Castiel:** Not something wrong, but I do have a question.

**67_impala:** so shoot

**Castiel:** Do you intend to have Kurt and Louis become lovers?

**67_impala:** No....geez, thats what my bro keeps saying...wtf

**Castiel:** Well, it seems obvious to me. They stare at each other a lot.

**67_impala:** so?

**Castiel:** Stare intensely and meaningfully.

**67_impala:** make a point cas

**Castiel:** My point is that I think it seems you are building up to it whether you meant to or not. Sometimes the characters just do what they want.

**67_impala:** and you think what they want is to bang each ohter

**Castiel:** Yes.

**67_impala:** they dont really have much in common

**Castiel:** Perhaps not superficially, but their hearts are the same.

**67_impala:** you sap

**Castiel: **You should show me some respect, Dean. I don't have to talk to you, after all.

**67_impala:** haha

**Castiel:** I'm serious though. I know you want to show the bleakness of the Old West, but I'm worried about Kurt. He's too lonely.

**67_impala:** you're worried about a character?

**Castiel:** I'm worried about you.

**67_impala:** me?

**Castiel:** Kurt is so realistic and alive on the page. I don't believe you could create such a character without putting a great deal of yourself into him.

**67_impala:** oh

**Castiel:** Dean?

**67_impala:** you really like the idea? i mean, is doesnt bother you that they're two guys?

**Castiel:** Hardly.

**Castiel:** I find that easier to relate to, in fact.

**67_impala:** yeah?

**Castiel:** Yes.

**67_impala:** me too

**67_impala:** cas?

**Castiel:** Yes?

**67_impala:** i got fixed up on a date tonight with this guy

**Castiel:** Oh?

**67_impala: **yeah, i agreed to go, but i'm not sure about it

**Castiel:** Oddly enough, I'm in the same situation. I was convinced into a blind date tonight too.

**67_impala:** with some guy?

**Castiel: **Yes. I don't really know much about him, but I have to go. I promised my friend.

**67_impala:** I promised too...i dont think I'll stay long though

**Castiel:** what if you like him?

**67_impala:** i dont care...i like you better

**Castiel:** You do?

**67_impala:** dont tell me you're surprised

**Castiel: **But I could be anyone. I could be a woman or an incredibly old man or have wings or tentacles.

**67_impala:** sounds hot

**Castiel:** Dean...

**67_impala:** i dont care what you look like, i like you and you know, you live nearby, i want to meet you

**Castiel: **I can't tonight. I have a date.

**67_impala:** dont remind me

**Castiel:** Are you sure?

**67_impala:** yep...look, i have to get dressed for this whatever it is...come back on here later and we'll talk about it more ok?

**Castiel:** Alright. I'd say good luck, but...

**67_impala:** haha...see ya later, cas

**Castiel: **Goodbye, Dean.

* * *

"This is a waste of time, Sammy," Dean says again as they wait in his living room for Jimmy to arrive.

"No, it's not," Sam answers, also again.

"You don't understand," Dean argues. Nerves tighten his voice, but it's not over meeting Jimmy. He can't believe he actually got up the bravery to ask Castiel to meet him. He jumps to start pacing, his thoughts whirling a hundred miles an hour in his mind. What if they aren't compatible in real life? What if Castiel really is hideous or secretly in a cult or an ax-murderer?

"Don't understand what?" Sam asks, thankfully ruining Dean's train of thought.

"Um, I think I'm in love with Cas," Dean blurts.

"Dean, sit down," Sam commands so forcefully that Dean obeys without thought. Once seated, he tells himself that if he weren't having a panic attack, he'd have told Sam to shove it.

"If you really feel that way, then all I ask is that you go on this one date and be nice. Then you can do whatever the hell you want with your internet boyfriend, ok?"

Dean nods because he's already promised Sam he would anyway and Dean never breaks his promises to Sam.

They sit in silence for fifteen more minutes until the doorbell rings. Sam's gone from the room before Dean even manages to lift himself to his feet. He hears Sam open the door and say something in a welcoming tone to Jimmy. The answering voice is a surprise to Dean, far deeper and rougher than he expected. Against his will, because Dean maintains that he's in love with Castiel, he imagines the voice whispering low and dark in his ear and unwanted arousal settles heavy in his groin. _Stupid rebellious dick_, Dean thinks just as Sam returns to the living room, Jimmy in tow.

Dean swallows hard. His prediction about this whole mess being more overwhelming in person is entirely correct. There are a hundred or a thousand things written in Jimmy's face, in his eyes that the camera couldn't capture and Dean can't look away. He tries very hard to remember Castiel, his sweet supportive Castiel, but it's so difficult when faced with this intense and fascinating man. No one should be this intriguing before they've even uttered a word.

"Right, I'm glad you're finally both here," Sam says and he claps his hands together. Dean flicks his gaze to the side just long enough to see that the maniacal glimmer in Sam's eyes and while it's worrying, it's not enough to keep him from looking to Jimmy again.

"I can stop lying now," Sam adds and that does manage to drag Dean's attention back to him.

"What?"

Sam's smile is downright evil.

"Dean, this is Castiel. Castiel, this is Dean."

Dean's brain blanks out. Nothing makes sense about anything happening in his world right now.

"I don't understand," Castiel rumbles and even though Dean's busy being flabbergasted, he still manages to shiver at the darkly sexual place that voice sends him.

"My brother is Dean, the man you've been talking to online," Sam explains, but the words are tangling together in Dean's ears. "I realized you were the guy he was talking to and I decided to set you up."

"But why?" Dean hears himself say.

"Are you kidding me? You should see the look on your face. That's more than worth the price of admission," Sam says, his grin so wide it's a wonder his face is still intact. "I win forever now."

Dean knows he has a point. There's no way Dean will ever find a way to match this stunt and frankly, he doesn't care. Not when it's _Castiel's_ blue eyes that capture his, _Castiel's_ black hair that his fingers itch to run through,_ Castiel's _mouth he wants to own. Something changes in the air. Dean feels himself trembling, feels his control slipping.

"Um, ok, bye guys!" Sam suddenly says and he scrambles out of the room, barely managing to grab his jacket on the way out.

Dean is across the room seconds later and instead of pulling Castiel towards him, he slams him against the wall. There's a thunking noise when Castiel hits, but it doesn't stop him from winding his arms around Dean's neck and pressing fully against Dean's body. Castiel is perfect in his arms, exactly the right height and size and Dean feels such a surge of possessiveness, he can do no more than lean his forehead against Castiel's and try to catch his breath. He wants to take, to claim Castiel right now, but he's so confused, so overwhelmed by everything that's happening inside him.

"Is it really you?" he whispers.

Castiel nods, places a hand against his cheek. "Yes, it's me."

The touch settles Dean and he feels himself calming, but his confusion remains.

"I don't understand," Dean says, tightening his grip around Castiel's waist, savoring the warmth of Castiel's body. He shifts his head, rubbing his cheek against Castiel's and pressing his nose against Castiel's neck, taking a long deep breath. His scent shuts Dean's brain off completely and he has no power to stop himself from saying his next words.

"Would you believe me if I told you I loved you?" Dean asks.

"I always believe everything you say," Castiel answers. His chest vibrates against Dean's and that's the final straw. Dean pulls back just far enough to find Castiel's mouth with his own. It's nothing at all like a first kiss. There's nothing tentative or shy about it; there are no boundaries, only intimacy and when Dean gives everything, he gets everything in return.

He doesn't know how they get from Dean's living room to his bedroom without killing themselves because they don't stop kissing or pawing at each other for even a second. Every now and then, one of them tries to say something, but Dean never understands any of the words, even the ones coming out of his own mouth. All he can concentrate on is warm smooth skin under his hands, a hot mouth trailing wet kisses down his chest and now familiar blue eyes shining with pleasure and affection. Castiel treats Dean exactly like he always has, protectively and with instinctual understanding. When he touches him, Dean feels cherished and he doesn't even care how girly that sounds. The thing is, it's not until he has it that Dean realizes everything that's always been missing from previous relationships.

Later, when Castiel collapses against him, panting and spent, Dean wraps his arms around him and brushes his fingers through Castiel's hair.

"Cas?"

"Hmm?"

"Kurt is totally in love with Louis," Dean says. He feels Castiel smile against his chest.

"I thought as much."

THE END


End file.
